CREO EN TÍ
by Rizzeta Tonks
Summary: ...Un susurro dulce llegó a los oídos de Harry. Con sólo oír esa voz, supo de quién se trataba...
1. CREO EN TÍ

**CREO EN TI.**

Por Rizzeta Tonks.

I.- Luz de Luna.

Otra vez ese horrible dolor de cabeza. Cada vez más constante, más intenso. Abrió los ojos, todo estaba en penumbra y en silencio. En un silencio roto por la suave respiración de sus compañeros. Se levantó. Estaba bañado en sudor. A causa de las pesadillas, del martilleo en su cabeza, del ardor de la cicatriz. "_Maldita sea_" pensó.

Miró a Ron que dormía profunda y despreocupadamente. Sonrió con amargura, de verdad que lo envidiaba ¡cuánto daría por dormir con esa tranquilidad sin pesadillas! No había forma. El dolor comenzó a menguar, pero sabía que no desaparecería del todo. Aún no. Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Afuera hacía una noche hermosa. Despejada. Sólo se oía el rumor del viento. Tomó su capa invisible y salió.

Los pensamientos se entrelazaban entre sí en un auténtico caos. Una y otra vez los recuerdos regresaban agolpándose en su mente. El Ministerio de Magia, la profecía...Sirius ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado ya? ¿cinco? ¿seis? No quería saberlo. Sólo sabía que día a día su padrino se iba alejando más y más, convirtiéndose en un recuerdo sin retorno.

Una figura se recortó en la penumbra del pasillo, caminaba despacio, con cautela, como evitando que la vieran. Seguramente un alumno trasnochador. Harry suspiró. De alguna forma era bueno saber que no era el único que no podía dormir. Sin saber porqué, siguió a la figura que ahora salía del castillo y se dirigía a los linderos del bosque. Aún con la luz de la luna dándole de lleno, Harry no podía adivinar quien era esa sombra que se perfilaba enfrente de él. Una larga capa con capucha la cubría de pies a cabeza.

La figura se detuvo. Y alguien, o más bien algo, salió a su encuentro.

-Hola Fang- Un susurro dulce llegó a los oídos de Harry. Con sólo oír esa voz, supo de quién se trataba: Luna Lovegood, quién ahora se bajaba la capucha y, sentándose en el pasto, comenzaba a acariciar a Fang.

-¿Me extrañaste? Oh, supongo que sí, hace mucho que no venía a platicar contigo, pero es que tenía tantas cosas en qué pensar, además, tú sabes que es riesgoso, si me pillara Filch...- Harry observaba a Luna rascarle las orejas a Fang, y verlo con esos ojos distraídos, que le daban a uno la impresión de mirar más allá de la superficie. –Pero no importa, hoy la noche es especialmente bella ¿no te parece?- Harry procuró no hacer ruido y lentamente se sentó muy cerca. Por un momento pareció que Luna se daría cuenta, pues sus manos se detuvieron en Fang y se quedó quieta, escuchando, luego prosiguió con calma, mientras Fang olfateaba el aire. -¿Qué pasa Fang? ¡Vamos, deja de olfatear así! Mejor mira las estrellas- Luna levantó la cabeza de Fang invitándolo a mirar. –Míralas Fang ¿no son hermosas?- Suspiró. -¿Sabes? Cuando en ciertos días me alcanzan los recuerdos, salgo a caminar por las noches como ahora, y miro el cielo repleto de estrellas, y creo Fang, creo firmemente- en su voz se notaba que así era –qué mamá está en alguna parte, observándome, entonces sé que algún día volveré a verla- su voz, aunque en susurro, denotaba fuerza, luego, en tono de confidencia, dijo –Te voy a contar algo Fang, es un secreto- Fang se tumbó a sus pies jadeando, mientras Luna parecía atenta y se ponía una mano en el oído izquierdo. -¿Oyes el viento Fang? ¿Lo oyes? Pero no me refiero al sonido común que escuchan todos, me refiero a lo que murmura. El viento nos dice algo, nos trae la voz de aquellos a quién queremos –Harry aguzó el oído, el viento en los árboles realmente parecía querer decirle algo. –A mi me trae la voz de mamá- continuó Luna –y me dice _Luna, Luna...estoy aquí contigo_, y me dice que nunca estaré sola, me lo promete, y de una u otra forma sé que es cierto...ahora mismo, creo que no estoy sola.

Y levantó la vista, desviándola de Fang hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Harry. Él sintió un vuelco en el corazón ¿de verdad Luna sabía que él estaba ahí? ¿cómo podía saberlo? Era tan extraña. Harry no sabía que pensar de ella. Durante el curso pasado había sido testigo de su raro comportamiento, pero aún así había agradecido que creyera en él cuando nadie lo hacía, y que de alguna forma hubiera sido un consuelo cuando nadie más lo había sido, cuando al final del curso (recordaba muy bien) se la topó en los pasillos colgando un anuncio para que le devolvieran sus cosas y le contó todo aquello. Sin saberlo, Luna le había quitado un peso de encima.

-Es hora de irse- susurró Luna y se levantó. –Anda Fang, es hora de que regreses con el profesor Hagrid, anda, ve- Y Fang, como si entendiera, salió corriendo rumbo a la cabaña, mientras Luna, muy suavemente, decía –Que bueno que me escuches...nadie cree lo que digo, nadie cree en mí- pero extrañamente su voz no parecía triste, sino serena y tranquila. Dio la media vuelta y se dirigió al castillo, pasando muy cerca de Harry. A la luz de la luna, Harry pudo ver sus facciones, su cara pálida, sus ojos grises, que le daban ese aire de despiste, como si siempre pensara en algo....o en alguien, tal vez su madre. Esa idea se le ocurrió por primera vez a Harry, y después lo condujo a otra ¿Él también tendría la misma expresión cuando pensaba en sus padres o en Sirius? No se quedó mucho tiempo reflexionándolo, ya Luna se había alejado y él trató de seguirla ¿pero para qué? ¿acaso pensaba decirle algo? Cuando llegó al castillo, Luna había desaparecido, seguramente ya estaría rumbo a su sala común. Harry se dirigió a la suya, y mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, supo exactamente lo que tenía que decirle a Luna.

Corría presuroso dirigiéndose a herbología, seguramente ya todos sus compañeros estarían en clase. Si se había demorado era porque Snape no lo había dejado salir de las mazmorras hasta que limpiara perfectamente el pupitre que había ensuciado sin querer, al derramar la pócima (por estar pensando en la noche anterior),que con tantos esfuerzos había hecho.

Se detuvo al escuchar una voz al otro lado del pasillo. Con el corazón palpitándole furiosamente se acercó. Luna se hallaba hablando con una chica, mientras varias personas la miraban con burla, algunos sonreían disimuladamente.

-Te digo que es cierto- decía Luna con decisión, mientras algunos cabellos le caían en la cara y sus ojos reflejaban un ligero brillo de furia. –Te digo que el viento puede decirnos cosas.

Todos rompieron a reír y alguien murmuró con ironía "_si claro, eso es tan cierto como que los nargles existen_". Harry se acercó haciendo a un lado a varios chicos que lo miraron sorprendidos. Los murmullos cesaron y Luna, dándose cuenta, volteó a verlo. Harry suspiró hondo y parándose enfrente de ella dijo:

-Yo si te creo...y-yo...creo en ti.

Y la sonrisa que Luna le brindó le hizo comprender que era cierto, y que la guerra a la que tanto temía, podría ser más llevadera, si ella le sonreía siempre así, de esa manera...

Nota: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling


	2. Puede que

**II.- Puede que...**

-Bien, ¿me vas a decir qué demonios fue lo que te picó?-Ron lo miraba con una extrañeza mal disimulada -¿porqué demonios le dijiste eso a Lovegood enfrente de todos?

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te contaron? ¿eh?-Harry, aparte de enfadado, estaba muy confundido, pues en unas cuántas horas ya todo Hogwarts se había enterado de lo sucedido con Luna en los pasillos, claro, con una versión alterada según se iba contando.

-Pues...pues, que...le dijiste...bueno, que ayer ella estaba contando algo de sus extrañas historias y tú le dijiste que sí le creías... ¿sabes qué es lo que van a pensar de ti? ¡Qué estás más loco que una cabra!- Ron hablaba muy bajo, cuidando seguramente que nadie lo oyera.

Harry suspiró aliviado, al menos –aparentemente- a Ron no le había llegado alguna otra versión, como las que sabía se habían esparcido por la escuela. Aún así, no sabía que contestarle a su amigo ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué la siguió en la noche? ¿Qué la observó mientras escuchaba al viento? No era tan fácil dar una respuesta,. Así que sólo sonrió irónicamente mientras le decía "_No será la primera vez_".

Ron ya no insistió, sabía muy bien que cuando Harry optaba por no decir nada, no había poder humano que lo sacara de ahí. De todas formas lo de Luna no lo preocupaba tanto como el carácter arisco que su amigo iba ganando conforme pasaban los días. Las noticias veladas que llegaban a sus oídos dejaban entrever la proximidad del peligro. Las muertes y desapariciones inexplicables, tanto de magos, como de muggles, no dejaban lugar a dudas que, lo que todos temían y callaban, como si silenciándolo no fuese a ocurrir, estaba ya sucediendo. La guerra había comenzado.

Harry, por supuesto, estaba conciente de ello. En los últimos días se había ensimismado aún más y para Hermione y Ron, les era casi imposible arrancarle siquiera una sonrisa. No sabían como ayudar a su amigo. Paralelo a eso, Harry esperaba, con la sensación de desasosiego e inmensa soledad royéndole en el pecho, el momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort. Muchas veces, deseaba que ese momento no se retrasara ni un instante más, sólo por no seguir viviendo así, y que todo por fin acabara, para bien o para mal.

Los cuchicheos al pasar no lo habían abandonado durante el día. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a ello, le resultaba difícil sobrellevarlo. Después de Transformaciones y la corta e improductiva charla con Ron, él y Hermione habían marchado a una junta de prefectos a la que tenían que acudir. Harry se encaminó solo hacia el campo de Quidditch. No había entrenamiento ese día y por lo tanto no andaría nadie por allí. Eso era lo que él necesitaba.

Quería a sus amigos. Eso era cierto. Pero no hallaba la forma de explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior. Toda esa angustia, todo ese miedo ¿y porqué no decirlo? Todo ese rencor que muchas veces parecía ahogarlo. Y lo de Luna. Hermione, al contrario de Ron, no le había preguntado nada, y se lo agradecía, pero Harry la había descubierto lanzándole miradas inquisitivas, como si tratara de adivinar que loco arrebato había orillado a su amigo a ponerse en evidencia, por no decir en ridículo, en esa forma. Sabía muy bien el concepto que su amiga tenía de Lovegood. No podía culparla. Luna no era una persona común.

Algo lo distrajo bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Enfrente de él, a unos cuantos metros, se hallaba la persona que menos esperaba encontrarse y en quien, hasta hacía un momento, estaba pensando. Lovegood se hallaba inclinada sobre las gradas del campo, como buscando algo, su cabello rubio y enmarañado estaba recogido en una extraña coleta sobre su cabeza, de sus orejas colgaban unos pendientes enormes parecidos a colmillos de dragón, pero azules y brillantes, y su rostro parecía sumamente concentrado, mientras sus plateados ojos, emitían un brillo, muy imperceptible, de desilusión.

Harry se acercó con cautela. Cuando estaba a unos pasos de Luna, ella volteó y lo miró como si se tratase de un fantasma.

-Ah, hola Harry- dijo en su peculiar tono de voz mientras se aproximaba con aire ausente -sabía que alguien estaba cerca, pero no sabía que fueras tú.

Harry la miró, y por un momento se vio reflejado en esos ojos grises.

-Sólo andaba por aquí... dando un paseo- Luna lo miró con cierta curiosidad, él continuó sin saber exactamente que decir, temía que Luna le preguntara el porqué de su actitud el día anterior –eh, y tú ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en clases?.

- La profesora Sprout me dejó salir un momento- contestó Luna de inmediato al tiempo que sonreía con complicidad – le dije que me sentía un poco enferma...es una mentira, obviamente, pero no fue con mala intención ¿sabes? Es que si le hubiera dicho mis verdaderas razones no me hubiera dejado salir- dio un respiro y acercándose aún más hacia Harry le susurró al oído – estoy buscando blibbers.

La repentina acción de Luna, hizo que Harry sintiera, al mismo tiempo, un hueco en el estómago y sus mejillas ardiendo. Rogó por que ella no se diera cuenta, y tratando de mantener la calma, apartándose un poco, dijo – Y-y... ¿los encontraste?

-Oh, no- Luna se veía desanimada –pensé que a esta hora bien podría ver uno, pero no sé que pasó, tal vez los asusté...

Harry vio la desilusión pintada en su cara. Por supuesto, él no creía en los blibbers. Hermione había dicho que no existían. Pero aún así, quería animar un poco a Luna. Sin pensárselo muy bien agregó – Bueno, tal vez sea que a estas horas del día no se encuentran por aquí...si tú quieres, más tarde yo te ayudo a buscarlos, puede ser que encontremos alguno.

El rostro de Luna brilló -¿De verdad harías eso por mí?- su voz soñadora sonó con emoción, mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza –Bueno, entonces nos veremos una hora antes de la cena aquí mismo ¿te parece?

-Me parece bien...es un trato- Harry extendió su mano hacia Luna y sintió un leve cosquilleo en el cuerpo al sentir el contacto de la de ella. Después de soltarlo, Luna se dirigió a la mochila que había dejado en el suelo, la levantó, y antes de irse, volteó hacia Harry y muy seria le dijo –Ah, Harry, se me olvidaba...gracias por lo de ayer.

Harry la vio alejarse, con ese andar entre nubes, y se preguntó a sí mismo que demonios le estaba pasando. "_Tal vez...puede que_.."dudó un momento "_No_" se respondió negando con la cabeza, aterrado ante lo que había estado a punto de pensar. Y se marchó de ahí con paso presuroso.

Nota: Todos los personajes son propieda de J.K. Rowling.


	3. El mundo en un bolsillo

**III El mundo en un bolsillo.**

Sentado en las gradas del campo de Quidditch, con el aire fresco rozándole la cara, Harry esperaba a que Luna llegase. Le había costado un poco convencer a Ron y a Hermione para que no lo acompañaran. Ellos, lógicamente, no sabían a dónde iba ni con quién, pero últimamente se rehusaban a dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo sin una buena razón, esto incomodaba a Harry, haciéndolo enfadar, pues lo hacían sentir como un niño pequeño que necesitara de extremos cuidados, aunque sabía muy bien, que lo hacían por ese enorme cariño que le tenían. Suspiró. Después de darle mil vueltas a sus insistentes preguntas, había tenido que acabar diciéndoles en muy mal tono un "_déjenme en paz_", y luego, dejarlos ahí simplemente, sin darles mayores explicaciones y con sus rostros intrigados, sentados junto a la chimenea, en la sala común.

Luna apareció por el otro lado de las gradas. Con ese aire inconfundible de distracción. Sus enormes ojos brillaban y su rostro ensimismado le daba a Harry la impresión de que nuevamente estaba escuchando al viento. Se levantó y fue hacia ella, al verlo, Luna apresuró el paso.

¿Listo- En su voz había determinación, y Harry se dio cuenta, al tenerla frente a él, que una extraña sensación de temor lo inundaba por completo. Acababa de darse cuenta que en todo el campo de Quidditch, a plena luz de la luna, sólo estaban ellos dos.

-eh...sí- Trató con todas sus fuerzas de no parecer nervioso –tú me dices por donde empezamos.

-Mmm ¿qué te parece si buscamos de aquél lado del campo? Tú buscarás en aquella parte y yo de esa- Luna señaló ambos lugares con el índice mientras hablaba –pero recuerda que los blibbers son muy asustadizos, así que anda con mucho cuidado y sin hacer ruido...si ves a alguno me haces señas ¿de acuerdo?

Harry no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo eran los blibbers en la imaginación de Luna, pero no quiso preguntárselo. Al fin decidió fingir que buscaba concienzudamente entre las gradas a esos seres inexistentes.

Era tan irreal todo aquello. Luna, con su largo cabello desaliñado y su varita detrás de la oreja, parecía aún más pálida bajo la débil luz que inundaba la noche. Sus movimientos, suaves y pausados, parecían los de un felino en acecho. Harry sonrió. De haber existido un sólo blibber, sin duda alguna hubiera ido a parar directamente a las manos de Lovegood. Sabía que no se daría por vencida, por muy loca e imposible que pareciera la empresa.

¿Sucede algo- La voz de Luna lo sobresaltó, se dio cuenta que había estado mirándola muy fijamente, sin reparar en seguir buscando a aquellas criaturas.

-N...n...o, nada- tartamudeó más que hablar, realmente no hallaba que decir –lo que pasa es que...- Luna parecía intrigada. Su cabeza ladeada y su mirada curiosa le daban un aire casi infantil. A Harry le pareció que no había suficiente aire a pesar de estar fuera del castillo –no encuentro ninguno- Pudo agregar por fin.

-Ah, era eso.- A Harry no le pasó desapercibido el leve gesto de desilusión que cruzó por el rostro de Luna, ni el sentimiento indefinible que lo embargó en ese momento. –No te preocupes, yo tampoco he encontrado ninguno... pero supongo que no hay porque afligirse- lentamente se fue sentando en las gradas, después, puso las manos en sus mejillas y agregó –algún día encontraré alguno.

Estuvieron mucho rato en silencio, mirando simplemente frente a ellos. De cuando en cuando, Harry miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Luna, sumida en sus pensamientos, preguntándose porque para ella eran tan importantes todas esas cosas extrañas que se le ocurrían... y viéndola así, de perfil, le parecía más lejana.

-Luna...- llamó suavemente.

¿Si- Se volvió hacia él. Harry nuevamente se había quedado sin palabras. En realidad sólo la había llamado para no sentirla lejos, en un lugar donde él no la podía alcanzar.

-N-nada...no era nada- Se maldijo por el vacío que sintió en la boca del estómago.

-Estás triste...- soltó de pronto Luna. No era una pregunta y Harry se preparó para lo que a continuación vendría. Esperaba un largo cuestionamiento; sin embargo, no fue eso lo que oyó. –Sé que algo te preocupa- Harry iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por ella. –Oh, no te apures, no es necesario que me lo digas...apenas me conoces, lo sé- Luna jugueteaba con el collar de corcholatas que colgaba de su cuello, parecía meditar lo que pensaba decir. –Dicen que cada cabeza es un mundo- Harry no sabía a que venía aquello, lo que sí sabía, era que el mundo de Luna estaba muy, muy aparte. –Pero yo digo, que cada quien puede crear y moldear el suyo a su manera, de tal forma que lo externo ya no haga daño- Harry no entendía a donde quería llegar, pero trataba de seguirla -...tú mundo es muy grande Harry Potter- sus ojos de pronto se tornaron graves clavándose fijos en él –es muy variado y complejo, está lleno de cosas que no tienen los mundos de los demás. Cosas tristes y temibles...llevas el peso de ese mundo en los hombros. –Su voz se convirtió en un susurro, y con cada palabra, Harry sintió que algo cálido llegaba hasta él ¿sabes algo? Ese mundo puedes transformarlo. Llenarlo de cosas que te emocionen o te hagan feliz...puedes hacerlo pequeño, transformarlo en burbuja, y hasta, si quieres, tu mundo puede caber en un bolsillo.

Harry se mantuvo callado. No quería estropearlo todo con palabras. Sabía muy bien que guardar el mundo en un bolsillo no lo ayudaría en nada, pues todo lo malo y desagradable que había en él no iba a desaparecer así como así. Y sabía también que sus problemas no se resolverían con teorías extrañas. Y a pesar de eso, sintió que era posible...sólo que necesitaba ayuda.

-Es hora de irnos. Ya debe haber comenzado la cena- Luna se levantó y camino hacia el castillo. Harry detrás de ella aún pensaba en lo que le había dicho ¿sería que Luna moldeaba su mundo y lo llenaba de seres fantásticos para que nada la lastimara? No se atrevió a preguntarlo.

Cerca ya del Gran Comedor, apresuraron el paso, pues los murmullos provenientes de él les indicaron que, efectivamente, la cena había comenzado. En la prisa por llegar, Harry casi choca con una chica que también llegaba tarde, ella sólo sonrió y saludó a Luna muy cortésmente, después entró antes que ellos.

-Es Valery Miller- indicó Luna en voz baja –una compañera de Ravenclaw ...es una de las pocas que no me dice lunática...

Luna no continuó porque en esos momentos entraron al comedor. Varios ojos se clavaron en ellos y hasta entonces Harry se dio cuenta de lo sospechoso que era verlos llegar juntos. Algunos murmuraban por lo bajo. En la mesa de Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione los observaban disimuladamente, o bueno, al menos Ron lo intentaba. Luna vio de pronto a Ginny, que estaba a un lado de ellos, y diciendo un "_voy a saludarla_", se dirigió a su lugar.

Cuando llegaron junto a Ginny, ésta los miró extrañada, y después de dudarlo un poco les preguntó¿dónde andaban?

La voz de Luna se escuchó fuerte y clara –estábamos buscando blibbers...

Harry notó las miradas que le dirigieron los demás, por un momento pensó en que hubiera sido preferible que se rieran y no que lo hicieran sentir como un bicho raro.

-Perdona...-comenzó Hermione –pero eso no existe, y tal vez los hayas buscado tú, pero Harry no...

Harry vio el rostro enfurecido de Luna. Sabía como le molestaba que no creyeran en lo que decía. Y sabía que Hermione tampoco daría su brazo a torcer. Ron fingía llevarse un poco de comida a la boca y Harry sabía que si hablaba, sería para lanzar algún comentario mordaz contra Luna. Se decidió rápidamente interrumpiendo a Hermione.

-Yo también andaba buscando blibbers- dijo para que todos lo oyeran –hoy no encontramos ninguno, pero seguro mañana correremos con mejor suerte.

Y mientras volteaba para ver el sonriente rostro de Luna, alcanzó a ver la sorpresa claramente reflejada en las caras de todos los que estaban ahí cerca, mientras Ron, completamente perplejo, dejaba caer su cuchara.


	4. Cueste lo que cueste

**IV Cueste lo que cueste.**

-Harry ¿qué rayos te está pasando- Caminaban con rumbo a la biblioteca y Ron se veía muy contrariado. El inusitado interés de su amigo hacia Luna parecía no agradarle mucho. Hermione había optado por no decir nada al respecto. Quizás aún estuviese un poco resentida con Harry -aunque ya hubiesen pasado varios días- por haberle llevado la contraria enfrente de todos, y, peor aún, haberle dado la razón a Luna negándosela a ella.

Como Harry no contestaba, Ron aprovechó para seguir hablando atropelladamente acribillándolo con preguntas.

¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa por tu cabeza¡Voy a creer que de verdad estás loco! Puedo entender que escuches voces, que veas animales que nosotros no vemos, que puedas sentir lo que siente Ya-sabes-quién...pero ¿cómo quieres que entienda que andas por ahí con Luna buscando blubbers, o blinners, o como se llamen¿es qué acaso se te ha zafado una tuerca¿qué crees que es lo que piensa todo el mundo¡Por Merlín Harry¿qué es lo que pasa¿porqué ese repentino interés por Luna y sus locas ideas?

-Mira Ron- Harry ya estaba harto. Su paciencia había llegado al límite. Todo el mundo no hacía más que burlarse de él y de Luna. Cuando pasaba junto algún grupito de estudiantes, se daba cuenta de sus murmullos y de que algunos, los más osados, se llevaban un dedo a la cabeza riendo divertidos. –En primer lugar, me importa un reverendo comino lo que piensen los demás. En segundo, ustedes pueden creer lo que quieran. No me importa la indiferencia de Hermione ni que a ti te parezca lo que yo haga de mi vida...- eso no era cierto, a Harry de verdad le dolía la incomprensión de sus amigos, pero furioso como estaba, no le importaba herirlos. Al ver sus rostros dolidos, sentía una satisfacción casi perversa –además¿yo cuando los cuestiono a ustedes con respecto a sus sentimientos?

¿Qué quieres decir- Harry notó en la voz de Ron un sutil dejo de pánico. Sonrió con desgano.

-Nada, olvídalo- dijo aún furioso, pero tratando de contenerse.

-Harry- terció al fin Hermione con un suspiro –mira, tienes razón...

¿Con respecto a qué- Hermione lo miró confundida.

-Con respecto a lo que dijiste...lo de Luna y nuestra actitud, por supuesto - añadió rápidamente –mira, sé que Ron y yo no hemos actuado de la mejor manera, pero es que nos confunde tu comportamiento- Harry la miró no muy convencido –está bien- suspiró Hermione –te diré esto, pero negaré que alguna vez lo dije, así que escúchalo y olvídalo luego ¿quieres- Harry cruzó los brazos en espera de lo que Hermione pudiera decir –estamoscelososdeti...- dijo Hermione muy rápidamente y en voz baja.

¿Qué- Harry, de ningún modo esperaba escuchar aquello. Ron y Hermione tan sólo se miraron con esa complicidad que él les había visto tantas veces, siempre que querían decirle algo delicado y no se atrevían –No entiendo...-

-Es muy fácil...nosotros hemos sido tus amigos por mucho tiempo, siempre nos contabas todo...o bueno, casi todo; siempre has estado a nuestro lado y ahora- Hermione hizo una pausa y clavó sus ojos castaños en los de él mientras agregaba suavemente –te has alejado...ya casi no pasas tiempo con nosotros, no nos cuentas nada y te vemos con Luna siempre que puedes...te hemos visto sonreír a su lado cuando nosotros no logramos sacarte ni siquiera un esbozo de sonrisa, debiéramos estar felices por ti, lo sé...y lo estamos, sólo que ayudando a Luna en sus descabelladas ideas, te ves tan feliz que parece que nosotros salimos sobrando y...y...ya, es todo lo que tengo que decir- Hermione volvió la cabeza a otro lado, de verdad se veía que le estaba costando un esfuerzo enorme decir todo aquello, en tanto que Ron, miraba al suelo mientras su pie izquierdo trazaba formas imaginarias y abstractas.

Harry sintió de pronto que todo ese cariño de amigos se agolpaba imprudentemente en su pecho, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y haciéndolo sonrojar. Hubiera querido abrazarlos, pero en lugar de eso, tan sólo musitó: _No sean tontos_... _ustedes son... _

-Por favor Harry, no digas nada...- susurró Hermione –no nos abochornes más ¿asunto olvidado?

¿Qué asunto- dijo Harry con cara de queriendo recordar, mientras Hermione dejaba escapar un risueño "_eres un tonto"._

-Eh...¿porqué no nos vamos? Si seguimos aquí no terminaremos todos nuestros deberes a tiempo y todavía tenemos que entrenar...– Ron parecía incómodo y miraba a Harry muy serio, mesándose el pelo y observando de hito en hito a Hermione. Harry, recordando algo, empezó a reír.

¿Ahora de que te ríes- preguntó Ron dejando en paz su cabello.

-Pues, es que no sé que tanto funcione...—Ron y Hermione se miraron sin comprender –la táctica del cabello...- continuó Harry con una sonrisa divertida; dio una palmada a Ron y se adelantó hacia la biblioteca, dejándolos de una pieza tratando de comprender lo que había querido decir.

Después de estudiar un poco. Harry y Ron se dirigieron a entrenar al campo de Quidditch. El equipo había mejorado mucho, pero aún así no querían confiarse. Hermione, por su parte, había aceptado ir con ellos, pero sólo por un rato, ya que después, según ella, tenía aún muchos deberes por hacer. Justo antes de llegar al campo, se toparon con la persona que menos hubieran querido encontrarse: Draco Malfoy, quien, desde que su padre había sido llevado a Azkabán, se encontraba más desagradable que nunca. Ahora se hallaba frente a ellos, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle como de costumbre.

¡Hola Potter- la burla en su voz les hizo ver que no diría nada bueno y no se equivocaban ¿qué tal va todo con tu novia, eh- Harry trató de hacer caso omiso a esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba, y siguió caminando más aprisa, seguido por Ron y Hermione –vaya Potter, tú si que eres patético...mira que enredarte con la lunática de Lovegood- Malfoy dejó escapar todo su veneno, mientras Crabbe y Goyle reían tontamente, festejando el comentario.

Harry sintió que la sangre le hervía, pero hizo todo lo posible por contenerse, mientras Hermione le decía entre dientes "_No le hagas caso_" y trataba de alejarlo de ahí.

-Vamos Potter¿ahora qué buscarán juntitos¿Hipogrifos rosas- Gritó y Harry se detuvo crispando su mano sobre la varita. Malfoy sonrió aún más ante esa reacción –¿sabías Potter que eres el hazmerreír de todo Howgarts- Draco se acercó desafiante y con un brillo de odio en los ojos agregó – tú si que te pareces a tu padre, él se conformó con una asquerosa sangre inmunda y tú con una chiflada y poca cosa como...- Un latigazo de furia cruzó por el cuerpo de Harry, sin pensar en lo que hacía sacó su varita y apuntando a Malfoy en el pecho le dijo con todo el coraje que era capaz de sentir – ¡No te atrevas a llamarla así...no te atrevas a insultar ni a Luna ni a mi madre!

Malfoy parecía asustado pero no dio marcha atrás. Había dado en el clavo y Harry intuyó que lo único que quería era herirlo lo más que pudiera. Crabbe y Goyle, detrás de él, parecían dispuestos a todo. Mientras tanto, varios alumnos de distintas casas iban formando un círculo alrededor de ellos.

- Cierras con broche de oro Potter...- Draco no despegaba los ojos de Harry. Ambos se fulminaban con la mirada- primero te haces amigo de perdedores, y luego te lías a una infeliz demente...-

¡Harry, no- alcanzó a escuchar que Hermione gritaba. Demasiado tarde, Malfoy se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose, mientras una serie de pústulas llenaban su cara. Sintió un terrible dolor en la mejilla izquierda y algo tibio resbalando por su boca, volteó para darse cuenta que Crabbe se le iba encima a golpes, mientras Ron, trataba de detener a Goyle llevándose un tremendo impacto en la cara.

¡Impedimenta- Dos voces se escucharon a la vez. Harry se halló de repente tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse. Cuando al fin lo logró, vio a los otros también en el suelo y a la Señora Hooch y Hermione aún con sus varitas en la mano...

Ya en la sala común, Harry aún sentía deseos de matar a Malfoy y a todo aquél que se le atravesara. Habían suspendido a los cinco de su respectivo equipo de quidditch hasta nuevo aviso. Malfoy se encontraba en la enfermería, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Aún le parecía mirar la cara desconsolada de Ron, cuando Mc Gonagall les informó, muy enojada, que no jugarían en el siguiente partido. En cierta forma sentía que era su culpa, y eso lo hacía enojar aún más. No sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, tan sólo recordaba a la Señora Hooch reprendiéndolos y a lo lejos, enfrente de él y muy atenta a todo, a Valery Miller, la compañera de Luna. Se golpeó la frente contra la pared "_demonios_" masculló "_ahora Luna se enterará de todo_".

¿Harry- La voz de Hermione lo interrumpió, acababa de entrar a la sala junto con Ron ¿te encuentras bien?

No contestó. Ron tenía un enorme moretón cerca de su ojo derecho y parecía también muy contrariado. Daba la impresión de querer decirle algo, y por sus miradas de reproche, Harry imaginaba lo que era.

¿Qué- Harry lo enfrentó fríamente ¿vas a decir que es mi culpa?

-No he dicho eso- Ron volvió el rostro hacia el techo con un gesto de impaciencia –si tan sólo te hubieras contenido- dijo al fin y elevando la voz, añadió¿qué pretendías jugando al caballero¿agradarle a Luna- Eso cayó como un balde de agua fría en el alterado estado de ánimo de Harry.

¡Si, ya sé que ustedes como todos los demás se ríen de mí- gritó a sus amigos asustándolos –ya sé que ustedes como todos los otros, consideran a Luna una chiflada- Harry respiraba con dificultad, mientras Ron y Hermione parecían haberse quedado sin palabras y lo miraban sin pestañear – ¡pero les voy a decir una cosa y que les quede bien claro, no voy a dejar mi...mi amistad con Luna por nadie, la defenderé de todos si es necesario y estaré con ella cueste lo que cueste!... Incluso si son mil partidos de quidditch o...- dudó un momento para agregar en un tono más bajo –la amistad de ustedes dos- Y dicho esto salió de inmediato de la sala común, dejando atrás a sus dos mejores amigos en completa conmoción.


	5. A pesar de todo

**V A pesar de todo.**

No tenía disculpa. Todo lo que había gritado a sus amigos aún le roía la conciencia. No había querido decirles todo aquello, pero últimamente su ira le impedía medir sus palabras. En todo ese día, había rehuido de su presencia y tan sólo los había visto en clase. Ellos tampoco le hablaban y Harry, pese a todo, no les negaba la razón. Desde la tarde anterior que había salido hecho una furia de la sala común, se había dedicado a pasear de aquí para allá en sus ratos libres tratando de no encontrarse con ellos, y, cuando lo hacía en las clases, se sentaba en el lugar más apartado.

¿Porqué se comportaba así¿Porqué sentía que algo había cambiado dentro de él? No sabía explicarlo. No podría. Y aún contra su orgullo, sentía que les debía una disculpa a Hermione y a Ron.

Una repentina punzada en su cicatriz le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era intensa, pero cesó rápidamente, siguiéndola una inusitada risa de alegría...Harry se detuvo con espanto. "_Otra vez, no_" se dijo mientras con desesperación se agarraba la cabeza "_está tramando algo..¿pero qué?_".

-Harry...- Una mano pálida y delgada se posó en su hombro. Volteó para ver de quién se trataba. Era Luna.

- L...Luna- Harry la miró desconcertado ¿no se supone que deberías de estar en clases- Luna se sentó a su lado al tiempo que decía "_lo mismo digo_". Harry no pudo evitarlo, un persistente nerviosismo lo atacó en ese momento ¿se habría dado cuenta Luna de que algo extraño le pasaba?

Tocándose la frente con disimulo, notó como el ardor iba disminuyendo, mientras veía a Luna a su lado jugueteando con su varita. El viento sin previo aviso alborotó aún más su cabello y una sonrisa muy tenue apareció en su rostro. Harry pensó que nunca había visto un rostro más bello.

-No creo que la profesora Trewlaney eche de menos mi presencia- dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros– está muy ocupada prediciendo la muerte de la mitad del grupo- Harry forzó una sonrisa, con la actual amenaza, ya no sabía si tomar todo aquello a broma o no. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Harry intuyó que Luna quería decirle algo importante.

-Tienes muy buenos amigos- soltó de pronto.

¿A qué viene eso- dijo Harry en tono punzante, dándole la espalda a Lovegood. No quería explicar nada de lo sucedido.

- Lo dije una vez y lo vuelvo a repetir: eres bastante mal educado- Harry volteó perplejo. No recordaba. Luna, sin hacer caso de su confusión, continuó –fueron hace un rato a hablar conmigo- ante la cara de sorpresa de Harry agregó –bueno, en realidad habló Hermione, Ron sólo nos escuchaba...-

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo- Interrumpió Harry. Temía lo que Hermione podía haberle dicho a Luna.

- Nada en especial- El rostro de Luna tomó una expresión rara y agachando un poco la cabeza continuó –algo de Draco Malfoy- Harry miró hacia otro lado ruborizándose, de verdad que ahora le daba mucha vergüenza todo ese asunto –pero eso ya lo sabía- señaló Luna con apuro. Harry la vio interrogante –Oh, Valery Miller ¿recuerdas? Ella también me contó algo.

- Sí, la recuerdo...la vi entre los alumnos después de la pelea.

Luna reflexionó un rato –humm, sí, ha estado muy rara. Nunca habló mucho conmigo y ahora lo ha estado haciendo- después, meditando algo añadió –también ha faltado a clases.

-Bueno, pero ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Hermione- apremió Harry. No le interesaba saber si Valery Miller asistía o no a clases. Lo único que le importaba era saber de que tanto había hablado Luna con sus amigos.

-Pues...sólo me dijo que ella y Ron se preocupaban mucho por ti. Que hablara contigo y no te dejara solo, ahora que necesitas de alguien...- Luna terminó en un susurro. Harry creyó ver que se sonrojaba, y era extraño, lo más extraño que en todo el tiempo de conocerla, había visto en Lovegood. Después, con un gesto automático, se colocó la varita detrás de la oreja. Fue cuando Harry reparó en algo: los nudillos, aparentemente frágiles de Luna, tenían unas pequeñas heridas aún rojas. Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía, tomó su mano y preocupado preguntó ¿qué te pasó?

Luna lo miró por un momento como si no comprendiera de lo que hablaba, después retiró su mano y mirando sus nudillos dijo –Ah, esto- para luego agregar lacónicamente –fue por Parkinson.

¿Pansy Parkinson¿Te hizo algo- Harry hizo un gesto de evidente enojo.

-No...no precisamente. Lo que pasó fue que, cuando estaba hablando con Hermione y Ron, llegaron unos alumnos de Slytherin, entre ellos Parkinson y Malfoy- Luna frunció el entrecejo e hizo un mohín gracioso –son bastante desagradables ¿sabes lo que hicieron- volteó a verlo mientras un gesto de enojo cruzaba fugazmente por su rostro –empezaron a decirle cosas horribles a tus amigos, los llamaron de una forma muy grosera...-dudó un instante y bajando la voz, pero en tono firme continuó –a Hermione le dijeron sangre inmunda y a Ron le dijeron algo de sus padres y se burlaron de su ropa, y...

¿Y-Harry preguntó invitando a Luna a que continuara.

-Pues...-Luna titubeó un poco antes de continuar –Parkinson empezó a decir más cosas, incluso sobre ti, así que...no pude contenerme y...le di con el puño en la nariz.- Luna había dicho esto último, como si el hecho fuera de lo más normal. Harry la miró sorprendido. No se imaginaba a Luna perdiendo los estribos de aquella manera y menos golpeando a alguien.

¿Le pegaste a Pansy Parkinson- dijo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-No tiene importancia- Luna se levantó y poniendo su mano nuevamente en el hombro de Harry le preguntó ¿porqué no buscas a tus amigos? Ellos también te extrañan- Y sin decir más se alejó, dejando a Harry con una rara sensación de alivio.

Rato después, Harry buscaba a sus amigos. Había ya recorrido casi todo Hogwarts, para encontrarlos al fin en la biblioteca. Ron y Hermione se hallaban sentados en un rincón, junto a los estantes de libros, al parecer muy concentrados en sus deberes. Harry titubeó, pero al fin se decidió y sentándose frente a ellos dijo:

- Lo siento- Ambos lo miraron con sus plumas en la mano, con la sorpresa dibujada en sus rostros, era claro que no esperaban verlo por ahí. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior como si reflexionara en algo. Ron volvió a su pergamino.

- Bueno, ya, dije que lo sentía ¿no es suficiente- levantó la voz y varios alumnos volvieron sus miradas hacia ellos.

¿Vas a seguir gritándonos todo el tiempo¡Baja la voz- apremió Hermione en un susurro. Harry calló avergonzado, mientras Ron, hacía su pergamino a un lado y lo miraba gravemente.

-Mira Harry, si quieres volver a ser nuestro amigo no te será tan fácil- Harry lo miró desconcertado –para empezar, tienes que tratarnos con mucha delicadeza, pues nos hemos vuelto muy, pero muy sensibles...

¡Ron- lo interrumpió Hermione. Harry respiró tranquilo al darse cuenta que su amigo sólo bromeaba.

¿Qué- Ron se había vuelto hacia Hermione ¿no te has estado quejando de que Harry se desquita con nosotros todo el tiempo?

¡Yo no he dicho eso!

¡Se lo dijiste a Luna¿Ya no te acuerdas?

¡Dije algo, pero no así¡estás retorciendo el sentido de mis palabras!

Ron iba a decir algo, pero Harry interrumpió –Oigan... ¿van a seguir peleando o a aceptar mis disculpas?

Voltearon al mismo tiempo con un brillo de malicia en el rostro.

-Oh, no lo sé- prosiguió Ron al fin ¿tú que opinas Hermione?

La aludida sólo extendió una mano hacia Harry -Sólo si prometes ya no volver a perder los estribos con nosotros.

-Hecho- Harry tomó su mano un momento y luego preguntó ¿Y de qué hablaste con Luna?

¿No te lo dijo- Hermione lo miró con suspicacia.

-Bueno...me comentó algo, pero muy superficialmente...

¿Te dijo lo de Parkinson-interrumpió Ron visiblemente divertido.

¿eh?...sí, me dijo algo de que le pegó en la nariz, pero...

¿Nada más- Ron hizo un gesto de incredulidad, pero Hermione retomó la palabra haciéndolo callar con un gesto de su mano –Ron, deja que primero yo le diga de que hablé con Luna- se dirigió a Harry –mira, en realidad no hablamos mucho, tan sólo le comenté que últimamente estabas muy irritable y que no era para menos. Le dije que no te dejara solo y que hablara contigo. También le comenté que te habías peleado con Malfoy y que desde entonces no habías hablado con nosotros...

¿Eso fue todo- Harry la miraba con una gran interrogación en su cara.

-Sí, no pudo decir nada más porque en eso llegaron los de Slytherin- Ahora era Ron el que hablaba- Ya sabes, molestando como siempre...parece que se les están acabando las ideas- sonrió ampliamente y acercándose más a Harry continuó- fue Malfoy el que empezó todo y los demás le hicieron segunda, en especial Parkinson, que se adelantó y comenzó a insultarnos, sobre todo a Hermione. Nosotros decidimos no hacerles caso, pero entonces Luna se les enfrentó y les dijo que no nos hablaran así- Ron volteó hacía Hermione con complicidad- Parkinson la miró despectivamente y le dijo que era una lunática, que apenas quedaba bien contigo, ya que eras un chiflado. Todos comenzaron a reír y Luna te defendió diciendo que eso no era verdad, que todo lo que tú habías dicho el curso pasado había resultado cierto- Ron realmente parecía disfrutar el relato, sus ojos brillaban mientras continuaba –entonces, Parkinson se burló de ella y dijo que daba igual, que de todas formas tú eras un traumado por lo que les sucedió a tus padres...no supimos muy bien lo que pasó, sólo vimos cuando Luna le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la cara ¡hubieras visto la que se armó- Ron empezó a reír por lo bajo mientras imitaba el golpe –Nosotros quisimos detener a Luna, pero Malfoy se acercó y parecía querer decirle algo, fue entonces que Luna sacó su varita y apuntándole le dijo "_No digas nada. No te atrevas...o yo misma te haré regresar a la enfermería_" – Ron acompañaba el relato con ademanes y gestos -Por la forma en que lo hizo, no sólo los de Slytherin se quedaron sorprendidos, todos teníamos la boca abierta...creo que Malfoy le creyó, porque se fue rumiando de ahí con la cola entre las patas, seguido de los demás Slytherin- Ron no pudo contenerse más y estalló en una fuerte risotada, al mismo tiempo que exclamaba ¡Luna estuvo genial!

Madame Pince los miró con enojo acercándose a su mesa para reprenderlos, mientras Hermione le decía a Ron, en tono bajo, que se callara.

¡Pero si a ti también te da risa- Y era verdad. A leguas se notaba el vano intento de Hermione de permanecer seria. Harry, por su parte, no pudo evitar que un gesto de alegría apareciera en su rostro. El último comentario de Ron, dicho de forma espontánea y por lo tanto sincera, le había alegrado el día.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- Hermione tomó sus libros y miró a Madame Pince con cautela. Aún seguía riñéndolos, pero a ellos no les importó. Salieron de la biblioteca juntos, riendo, como hace mucho no lo hacían. Ron aún festejando el relato, Hermione con una expresión de burla –contenta porque alguien al fin hubiera puesto en su lugar a Parkinson- y Harry con la certeza de que ahora todo estaría mejor. Sonrío para sus adentros. Luna era extraña... y sorprendente. Y a pesar de todo, había logrado ganarse por completo a sus amigos.


	6. Casi sin querer

**VI Casi sin querer.**

Se hallaban en el gran comedor a punto de desayunar. Había sido una semana difícil y tenían muchas cosas que contar. Harry les terminaba de explicar lo que Luna le había dicho sobre lo sucedido con los Slytherin y de su charla con ellos.

-Así que esa chica de Ravenclaw ya le había comentado a Luna lo de Malfoy- Hermione movía su té con parsimonia, analizando seguramente algo.

¿Cuál¿Esa de cabello negro que está junto a la puerta- Ron devoraba unos pastelillos de calabaza. Harry asintió mientras se acercaba un plato de avena –Ya la había visto...no me cae bien- Ron enfatizó esto último.

Harry y Hermione sólo atinaron a poner los ojos en blanco. Ante esta acción, Ron para defenderse agregó –Oigan, tengo mis razones. En lo personal creo que le gusta meterse en lo que no le importa.

¿Porqué lo dices- Preguntó Hermione recelosa.

-Pues...porque se ha acercado a mí en varias ocasiones preguntándome muchas cosas.

¿Qué tipo de cosas- Hermione levantó una ceja con aire inquisitivo.

-Pues...cosas, sobre ti, sobre mí...y especialmente sobre Harry. Quería saber si era cierto que nos habíamos peleado y parecía muy interesada en los sentimientos de él hacia Luna.- Harry enrojeció ante este último comentario, pero Ron, pasando eso por alto, muy serio dijo –Creo que le gustas, amigo.

¿Y tú que le dijiste- dijo Hermione ignorando por completo el estupor de Harry.

-Nada ¿qué querías que le dijera?...aunque se acercó en un plan muy amistoso, no tenía porqué contarle nuestras cosas...ah, bueno, sí...sólo le dije que se olvidara de Harry, que él no tenía ojos más que para Luna...

¿Porqué le dijiste eso- preguntó azorado Harry, adquiriendo a su vez, el mismo color del tomate.

-Para que me dejara en paz, por supuesto- dijo Ron con toda la naturalidad del mundo, mientras seguía comiendo despreocupadamente.

¡Ay Ron¡Eres tan sutil- Hermione movía la cabeza con desaprobación, luego, en tono reflexivo agregó –pero ¿qué te hace pensar que le gusta Harry?

¿Qué otro motivo tendría entonces para interesarse tanto por lo que pasa o no entre él y Luna?

-Entre Luna y yo no pasa nada...-murmuró Harry no muy convencido, al tiempo que Hermione, en tono casi inaudible, decía muy pensativa "_si ¿qué otro motivo?_".

En ese momento, Valery Miller se levantó de la mesa de Ravenclaw y se dirigió a la salida. Harry notó que tenía un aspecto raro, aunque no podía precisar lo que era. Volteó hacia sus amigos. Ron seguía muy ocupado saboreando un postre, al parecer de vainilla, mientras Hermione, la miraba sagaz y disimuladamente.

Había algo que no checaba. Harry lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía concentrarse en ello, pensaba en lo que había dicho Ron y se preguntaba que tanta razón tendría su amigo. Acaso Luna...no, él sólo la ayudaba en sus imaginarias pesquisas por...no encontraba una explicación. "_Muy bien_" se dijo con sorna a si mismo "_si yo no puedo entender que demonios me pasa ¿cómo voy a confrontar a los demás?_". Y Harry se halló pensando de pronto, que en realidad no le importaba, tan sólo deseaba dejarse llevar por esa tranquilidad que lo inundaba cuando se hallaba con Loovegod, cuando veía sus ojos, llenos de buenos augurios, que le hacían sentir que todo estaría bien. La voz risueña de Ron interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-...entonces Snape llegó y Neville se asustó tanto, que tiró toda la cerveza de mantequilla encima de Lavender ¡ella casi lo asesina!...Harry ¿me estás escuchando- Ron había lanzado una breve carcajada, pero se interrumpió cuando vio el gesto distraído de su amigo¿se puede saber en qué piensas- terminó con algo de enfado.

¿Eh?...en...no, en nada...- dijo Harry saliendo de su trance.

-Déjalo en paz, Ron- Hermione leía muy atenta un libro y parecía tampoco haberse dado cuenta de la anécdota que Ron contaba. Y éste, completamente ofendido, abrió la boca para decir algo. Por suerte Luna llegó en esos momentos, y, sin preocuparse por saludar, se dirigió directamente a Harry con una gran sonrisa.

-Harry ¿qué crees- su voz dejaba ver una emoción poco usual en ella- estuve hablando con Valery Miller ¿y sabes lo qué me dijo¡qué ella también ha visto a los blibbers que hay en Howgarts!

Ron ahogó una risita, pero Hermione extrañamente pareció interesarse ¿Te dijo que los ha visto¿en dónde- Harry y Ron la miraron sorprendidos.

-En los linderos del bosque prohibido- señaló Luna recobrando su voz de ensueño –me dijo que eran como yo se los describí una vez: azules y brillantes...- Luna sonrió con dulzura y mirando a Harry le preguntó ¿verdad que me ayudarás a atrapar alguno¡Papá se pondrá tan feliz! Será un buen artículo para su revista...¡oh, Harry¿verdad que me acompañarás?

-Por supuesto...- dijo Harry pestañeando. No sabía que pensar.

-Entonces nos veremos a la entrada del castillo antes de que oscurezca, así tendremos el tiempo suficiente de cazar alguno y de llegar a tiempo a la cena- dicho esto, Luna sonrío una vez más y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras, seguramente a pociones. Harry la vio irse, preguntándose porque no podía resistirse a esos ojos y a su plateada súplica.

-Harry- susurró de pronto Hermione- no vayas...

Volteó mirándola preocupado, a su lado, Ron parecía no enterarse de nada.

Llegaba ya la hora de reunirse con Luna. Hermione y Ron lo acompañaban a la entrada del castillo, hablando en voz baja.

-Pero ¿Porqué les preocupa que Valery Miller diga que ha visto blubbers- preguntó Ron con ingenuidad.

-Blibbers- le corrigió Harry.

-Es que es muy extraño todo esto- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido dirigiéndose a Ron- primero trata de acercarse a ti, luego, ese interés por Harry y Luna...y ahora los blibbers. No sé ¿qué te hace pensar- Ron se encogió de hombros al no hallar una respuesta.

-Luna me ha dicho que ha faltado a clases- dejó caer Harry súbitamente. No sabía que importancia podría tener, pero el comentario hizo que Hermione se detuviera obligándolos a hacer lo mismo.

¿No será que en verdad le gustas y está tramando una especie de broma para molestar a Luna- sugirió Ron con cautela.

Los tres guardaron silencio, mirándose fijamente. Fue Ron el que nuevamente tomó la palabra.

-Si quieres, vamos con ustedes.

-No es necesario- contestó Harry de inmediato y luego calló ante la mirada escrutadora de sus amigos. Con esas palabras dichas irreflexivamente, descubrió que no deseaba compartir los momentos que pasaba con Loovegod

-Pero Harry...-Hermione iba a replicar.

-No se preocupen, estaremos bien. Al fin de cuentas, si no encontramos nada, regresaremos temprano- dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. La verdad es que había algo de todo ese asunto que no terminaba de agradarle, pero no encontraba como decirle a Luna que esos seres en quien tanto creía, simplemente no existían. Temía herirla y que sus ojos grises lo miraran con enfado.

Se despidió de Ron y Hermione, diciéndoles para tranquilizarlos, que si no llegaba al finalizar la cena, podrían dirigirse a Dumbledore o McGonagall, y contarles a donde había ido. Terminó diciéndose para sus adentros que todo no eran más que temores infundados. Al llegar junto a Luna esa idea se reforzó. Todas sus dudas se disiparon y supo que quería estar con ella. A su lado, todo lo demás quedaba en el olvido y sólo existía ese mundo raro que Luna moldeaba a placer con su extravagante imaginación...ese mundo, del que, casi sin querer, ya formaba parte.


	7. Colgando de un hilo

**VII Colgando de un hilo.**

Caminaban por los linderos del bosque prohibido. Ya tenían varios minutos así, buscando sigilosamente a que algo apareciera. Pero Harry no prestaba atención. Su mente buscaba la forma de terminar con todo ese asunto absurdo de los blibbers sin lastimar a Luna. Ahora realmente comenzaba a pensar que todo había sido una broma para ilusionarla. Frunció el ceño con enfado ¿cómo era posible que la trataran así?... ¿Cómo podían ser tan crueles con ella sólo porque se daba el lujo de soñar despierta? Si Luna era la persona más especial del mundo. Extraña, diferente, pero muy especial.

Un leve grito de asombro y júbilo cortó de golpe sus pensamientos. Era Luna. Harry volteó hacia donde ella señalaba, indicándole a la vez, que guardara silencio. Un animal, o eso le pareció a él, pequeño y alado de un color azul extremadamente brillante, muy parecido a una libélula, revoloteaba cerca de la entrada al bosque. Harry se acercó cautelosamente a Luna, quién le susurró suavemente "_Es un blibber ¿ves? Te dije que si existían_" .

Harry veía al animal sin dar crédito a sus ojos, No lo entendía y la cercanía de Luna evitaba aún más que pensara con cordura. Por un instante, sólo quedaron él y ese suave aroma a canela que ella desprendía.

Lovegood le hizo señas para que la siguiera, despejando la mente de Harry. Estaba decidida a atrapar al animal. De eso no cabía duda. De pronto, éste pareció sentirlos, pues bruscamente levantó el vuelo y se adentró en el bosque. Todo pasó muy rápido. Luna emitió un bufido y se lanzó tras de él. Harry trató de persuadirla sin conseguirlo.

¡Luna no!...¡Espera!...¡No debemos entrar al bosque prohibido!...- La sujetó del brazo, pero Luna, con sus ojos brillando de ansiedad, tan sólo musitó "¡Por favor Harry!... ¡por favor!".La soltó no muy seguro de lo que hacía y de inmediato, Luna corrió internándose en el bosque. Harry dudó unos momentos. Su corazón se llenaba con un mal presentimiento ¿de verdad era un blibber esa cosa? Una vocecilla dentro de él le decía que no, pero el ver a Luna tan emocionada derribaba sus objeciones. Intentó ir detrás de ella reprochándose a sí mismo haberla dejado ir sola.

Cuando entró en el bosque Luna ya no estaba. Harry miró angustiado en todas direcciones. Aquello definitivamente estaba mal. Pensó en llamarla a voces, pero lo detuvo la idea de que si todo eran figuraciones suyas, quedaría en ridículo ante Lovegood, sin contar claro, en el enfado de la chica si el dichoso blibber se le escapaba por sus gritos. Decidió buscarla en silencio. Pero luego llamó con voz queda "_¿Luna?... ¿Dónde estás?"_. No hubo respuesta. "_Demonios_" se dijo y comenzó a correr sin un rumbo definido. El no ver ningún indicio de Luna empezaba a ponerlo tenso.

Una extraña sensación de triunfo lo detuvo. Lo invadió de pronto como si algo muy bueno fuera a suceder. Luego, un fuerte dolor en la frente lo hizo caer de bruces..."_no por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando_", se dijo con angustia mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. El dolor de la frente no cesaba. Pensó en gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Luna para ver si ella respondía, sin embargo, algo muy dentro de él le decía que era mejor permanecer callado. Siguió buscando. Y justo cuando la desesperación empezaba a adueñarse de su pecho, le pareció oír un rumor, como de voces, cerca de donde él estaba. Fue acercándose lentamente, tratando de contener su respiración agitada. Sintió un pinchazo en el estómago cuando ciertos sonidos llegaron a sus oídos: alguien gemía. Anduvo aún más aprisa hacia el lugar de donde provenían aquellos ruidos con una súplica en los labios "_que no sea ella...que no sea ella_".

Por fin llegó a un claro del bosque apartando ramas que le estorbaban el paso, y lo que vio entre la maleza, lo hizo olvidarse de toda prudencia: Luna se levantaba con mucha dificultad del suelo. Su cabello lucía más desaliñado que nunca y un gesto de dolor nublaba sus facciones. Aún así Harry la oyó murmurar con la voz entrecortada "_No te lo permitiré_" y la vio apuntar algo con su varita.

Harry no se detuvo a pensar en las consecuencias, corrió hacia ella, haciendo a un lado las ramas que aún quedaban, al tiempo que gritaba su nombre...Todo sucedió en segundos: Lovegood volteó a verlo asustada mientras musitaba "_Harry, no.._.". Luego un murmullo y un chorro de luz azul fue a dar directamente al pecho de Luna. La sorpresa se pintó en su rostro y después cayó con un golpe seco sobre el pasto. Harry se detuvo por un instante con la sensación de estar hundiéndose en un pozo oscuro, pero haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza, pudo llegar a su lado.

"_Por favor, por favor...que no esté muerta_". Rogaba para sus adentros mientras se inclinaba y buscaba su pulso. Suspiró con un poco de alivio. El pecho de Luna palpitaba indicando que aún estaba con vida. Una risa fría y burlona se dejó escuchar. Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando una voz dijo:

Así que el bueno de Harry Potter vino a rescatar a su amada. Un poco tarde ¿no te parece- Conocía esa voz. La había escuchado antes, en el Ministerio de Magia. Se incorporó lentamente apretando su varita con fuerza y volteó. Bellatrix Lestrange se encontraba frente a él.

¿Tú- Fue todo lo que pudo articular Harry ¿c-cómo...?

¿Cómo llegué aquí? Bueno...- sonrió- ya sabes que para mi señor no hay nada imposible y sabes muy bien que él me envió. En realidad fue tan fácil como engañar a esta niña...

Mientras Bellatrix hablaba, Harry sentía una mezcla de ira y desesperación a un tiempo ¿qué hacer? Luna se hallaba definitivamente muy mal. Su respiración era cada vez más débil y no sabía si atacar a Lestrange ¿serviría de algo?... ¿La vencería?... ¿Y si no era así? Su mano sostenía fuertemente la varita con indecisión.

¿Qué-Bellatrix lo miraba. Una mueca burlona apareció en su rostro ¿No piensas atacarme?... ¿No sientes un odio inmenso hacia mí- sonrío acercándose más – ¡oh, cuánto lo siento! – dijo mirando con desdén a Luna – creo que la he lastimado...es una pena, una persona tan cercana ti, al igual que Sirius ¿no es así- Harry sentía la ira crecer y crecer dentro de sí, pero trataba de contenerse. Su mente trabajaba a toda prisa buscando la forma de atacar a Lestrange y sacar a Luna de ahí. Llevarla a un sitio seguro, pero ¿en que momento podría lanzarle a Bellatrix un hechizo? Y de hacerlo ¿cuál funcionaría?... ¿Sería suficiente? Temía lo que pudiera ocurrir si fallaba ¿Y si los mataba a los dos? Lestrange lo miró un momento y pareció adivinar sus intenciones – No te molestes en buscar la forma de vencerme. Sabes que no lo conseguirás...además debo confesarte algo: no iba, digamos, detrás de ti- Harry la miró confundido. Lestrange, ampliando aún más su sonrisa, aclaró – Sólo quería a uno de tus amiguitos, alguien lo suficientemente importante que te hiciera venir hasta aquí. Pero necesitaba información. Descubrí que casi no sabía nada sobre ti, así que me hice de una espía...esa muchachita, Miller me parece. Me la encontré paseando cerca del bosque y pude lanzarle un _imperius, _así conseguí que investigara cosas. Con tus amigos no fue tan fácil, son desconfiados, en especial esa sangre sucia, no es fácil engañarla. Pero luego apareció ella y todo se facilitó - dijo señalando a Luna con la cabeza- pobrecilla...tan ingenua, realmente creyó que esa ilusión que formé a partir de un simple hechizo era un blibber- luego, con un brillo de maldad en los ojos agregó -la verdad, nunca imaginé que el niño que se jacta de haber derrotado al Señor Oscuro se fijara en alguien tan...peculiar.

Harry no entendía, pero sabía que tenía que distraer la atención de Bellatrix como fuera. Con un leve murmullo, pero muy seguro de sí, dijo –Yo no me jacto de nada... ¿Porque razón querías que viniera hasta aquí?...¿Para matarme- Una risa desagradable sacudió a Bellatrix, y con marcado desprecio agregó -No voy a matarte... de eso se encargará mi señor. Lo único que quería era darte una advertencia- se irguió con orgullo¿crees que eres fuerte?...¿crees que vencerás al Lord Oscuro? Ni tú ni ese tonto de Dumbledore son nada comparados con mi señor…en especial tú. Tienes muchas debilidades. Entre ellas a las personas que amas…como esa niña que ahora yace en el suelo y que morirá tarde o temprano, gracias al hechizo que le lancé- Harry miró a Luna con la angustia reflejada en su rostro, mientras Bellatrix, con el regocijo en su voz, continuó hablando ¿Sabes? Fue valiente. Antes de que llegaras le lancé un cruciatus y ni así gritó… ¡digna del gran Harry Potter!

Bellatrix comenzó a reir y Harry sintió que un odio sordo lo envolvía. Se abalanzó sobre ella…quería hacerle todo el daño posible. Y antes de que Harry pudiera pensar en lo que estaba pasando se oyó la voz de Lestrange gritar "¡_Crucio_!". Un dolor intenso lo traspasó. Quería gritar y decirle a Lestrange que se detuviera.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó. El dolor cesó y Harry se halló de pronto tirado en el suelo muy cerca de Luna. Una vez más oyó a Bellatrix –Mi señor está muy cerca de aquí...seguramente querrás hablar con él. Si quieres un consejo, te convendría más apoyarlo, al menos las personas que amas no sufrirían por tu causa- el cuerpo de Harry se estremeció, si lo que Bellatrix decía era verdad, tenía que sacar a Luna cuanto antes de ahí, no quería pensar en lo que Voldemort podría hacerle.

No...no puede...- Intentó hablar pero Lestrange lo interrumpió con ira ¿Qué no puede?...¿venir aquí- con firmeza prosiguió –claro que puede llegar a este sitio, ya una vez lo hizo ¿no recuerdas? Y aunque en ese tiempo estaba muy débil, logró pasar desapercibido.

La cabeza de Harry era un caos. El dolor de su cuerpo, su cicatriz ardiendo, señal de que tal vez Lestrange no mentía...y Luna. Se dio cuenta de que su respiración ahora era más débil. Con un gran esfuerzo se levantó. Sus fuerzas lo iban abandonando. Lestrange lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de burla. La vio de nuevo levantar su varita. Era ahora o nunca.

¡Cru...- Bellatrix no pudo acabar la frase. Harry, en un desesperado intento, se había lanzado hacia ella haciéndola trastabillar. Bellatrix lo vio con rabia y empuñó nuevamente la varita ¡Cru...- La voz de Harry se escuchó antes que la de ella ¡Desmaius!...– Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero Bellatrix alcanzó a gritar ¡Protego! – Y el hechizo de Harry se desvaneció.

Se miraron un instante. Harry respiraba con dificultad y Bellatrix parecía agitada ¿Piensas vencerme con un hechizo tan simple?...vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Expelliarmus! – gritó de pronto Harry y Bellatrix salió volando por los aires. Un pequeño descuido había hecho que Harry diera en el blanco. Bellatrix lo miró con encono y fue hacia su varita que había salido disparada. Harry aprovechó el momento. Sabía que no habría otra oportunidad. Con voz ronca gritó ¡Petrificus totalus! – Y el cuerpo de Bellatrix se tensó. Pegó los brazos a su costado y se quedó rígida como una estatua. Con la furia y el asombro pintados en su cara.

No tenía tiempo que perder. Tenía que llevarse a Luna lo antes posible de ahí, antes de que Lestrange lograra recuperarse o Voldemort realmente llegara. Sin saber como tomó a Luna entre sus brazos y echó a correr.

Tropezando y chocando con ramas y con piedras intentó salir del bosque. No podía. Con el corazón colgando de un hilo se percató que la respiración de Luna ya no se oía. "_Resiste por favor_". Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Desorientado y en la oscuridad, sólo el deseo ferviente de salvar a Luna lo ayudaba.

Unas luces se distinguieron a lo lejos. Era el castillo. Por fin había encontrado la salida.

Nunca podría explicar como lo había logrado. La escalinata principal se hallaba frente a él. Subió penosamente. La cabeza le iba a estallar y sentía su cuerpo adolorido. Con pasos vacilantes se dirigió al gran salón. Aún se escuchaban voces, señal de que la cena aún no había acabado. Entonces, Ron y Hermione aún no hablaban con Mc Gonagall ni con Dumbledore, se le ocurrió de pronto. Pero no pensó nada más. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban abrió las puertas de un empujón. Sin detenerse a reflexionar en el aspecto que tendría entró al gran Comedor. Unos gritos ahogados se dejaron escuchar y luego un repentino silencio. Harry sabía que todas las miradas estaban fijas en él y en Luna, tal y como había sucedido la primera vez que habían entrado juntos a ese lugar aunque en distintas circunstancias. Como en sueños, veía los rostros espantados de sus compañeros. No iba a resistir más. El esfuerzo había sido demasiado. Vio que Madame Pomfrey se acercaba presurosa, seguida de Dumbledore, Mc Gonagall y Snape. Como pudo caminó hacia ellos a punto de caer. Madame Pomfrey fue la primera en llegar.

Harry ¿qué...?

A...ayúdela...ayúdela por favor...- Sintió más que ver que Snape le quitaba a Luna de los brazos. Luego un terrible dolor y todo se volvió oscuro...


	8. La unión hace la fuerza

**VIII.- La unión hace la fuerza.**

...¿Cómo est�?...¿se recuperar�?

No lo sé. Ignoro que clase de hechizo recibió y nada de lo que le he dado ha tenido resultado alguno. Parece como si se estuviera extinguiendo...¡temo tanto que no podamos salvarla!

...¿Y Potter?

El pronto se pondrá bien, sin duda. Está muy débil, pero no corre riesgo. Ya le di una poción sanadora...ahora sólo hay que dejarlo dormir.

...¿Qué es lo que habrá pasado?

Las voces preocupadas de Mc Gonagall y Madame Pomfrey parecían llegar desde muy lejos, pero no por ello lastimaban menos. Harry sentía un lacerante dolor y no era por el ataque de Lestrange. Sentía que todo eso no debía haber sucedido.

¿Porqué había contribuido a alimentar esas falsas ilusiones en Luna?...¿Porqué simplemente no le había dicho que esos estúpidos seres en los que tanto creía no existían?...¿Porqué no había escuchado a Hermione? De haberlo hecho, Luna no se habría empecinado en ir a buscarlos. De haberlo hecho, Luna no se habría internado en el bosque. De haberlo hecho...Lestrange nunca le hubiera hecho daño.

Un pensamiento repentino y aún más doloroso pasó por su mente: todo eso había sucedido porque Luna era muy importante para él, tal y como se lo había dado a entender Bellatrix. Si le había hecho daño era porque sabía que eso lo lastimaría...entonces, supuso, nadie estaría seguro a su lado. Pensaba que por descuido y por incauto había dejado ir a Luna detrás del falso blibber... y ahora Luna se moría, justo como había pasado con Sirius.

Sintió unos suaves pasos acercándose a su cama. Cerró los ojos para aparentar que aún dormía. La voz de Madame Pomfrey se escuchó en un murmullo "_Aún sigue dormido, es buena señal_". Pero Harry pensó que en su vida ya no había buenas señales.

La superficie del lago se mecía casi imperceptiblemente y los rayos dorados del sol poco a poco se habían vuelto rojizos. Harry lo miraba ausente. Con la vista perdida. No habían encontrado aún una cura para Luna que seguía sin recobrar el conocimiento. La profesora Sprout, Madame Pomfrey y el profesor Snape trabajaban incansablemente en ello, sin ningún resultado positivo al parecer. Habían decidido no llevarla a San Mungo, porque Howgarts les parecía ahora más seguro.

En cuanto a Valery Miller, Harry supo que también había ido a parar a la enfermería, ya que poco después de que Harry entrara con Luna en el Gran Comedor, la habían encontrado desmayada en uno de los tantos pasillos de Hogwarts. Al parecer no recordaba nada y después de unos días en observación, se había integrado con toda normalidad de nuevo a clases. Todo seguía en su curso habitual. Nada parecía haber cambiado. Aunque en ocasiones, Harry pudo darse cuenta de que Miller lo seguía con la vista, pero en cuanto volteaba, ella agachaba la cabeza y se iba en dirección contraria. Otras veces, parecía querer decirle algo, y él sospechaba que quería disculparse. Sólo que a Harry no le interesaba. de modo que se marchaba de ahí a toda prisa sin darle oportunidad a Miller de acercarse.

No sabía cuantos días habían transcurrido desde que Madame Pomfrey le había dicho que ya podía volver a clases. A Harry le daban la impresión de ser demasiados. En todo ese tiempo no había regresado a la enfermería. Ni siquiera a ver a Luna. Se la pasaba así, mirando el lago. Tratando de escuchar al viento. Nadie, ni aún sus amigos, podían moverlo de ahí. Hermione y Ron procuraban lo mejor posible no dejarlo solo. Se sentaban a su lado y le contaban todo lo que sucedía. Así se había enterado del estado de Luna y de los fallidos intentos por encontrar una cura. De lo de Miller y de lo que se rumoraba en el colegio. Al principio, Hermione había insistido en que visitara a Lovegood, pero ante el obstinado silencio de Harry, había desistido por fin. La culpabilidad no lo dejaba ni un minuto en paz, y el hecho de ver a Luna rendida, no mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

Ni siquiera hablar con Dumbledore había servido de nada. El buen mago le había querido hacer entender que él no era responsable de lo sucedido. Que estaban en el umbral de una guerra, y por lo tanto tenían que estar preparados. Que muchos sufrirían y que Voldemort no se detendría ante nada. Porque en las guerras no importaba lastimar a inocentes si se conseguía poder. Que todos corrían peligro independientemente de ser o no cercanos a él.

Harry no quería escuchar. No le importaba saber que habían buscado a Bellatrix en el bosque prohibido sin encontrar señales, ni de ella ni de Voldemort. No le importaba pensar en si la Orden había cometido un terrible error al descuidar su vigilancia. Ahora sólo le importaba pensar en lo que le diría a Luna, si ella lo pudiera oír.

Unos pasos presurosos se escucharon detrás suyo. Parecía que alguien corría justo hacia él. Oyó una voz conocida llamándolo "_¡Harry!...¡Harry!". _Volteó con desgano. Eran Ron y Hermione que venían a toda prisa. Llegaron a su lado y se detuvieron con una mano en el pecho mientras recobraban el aliento. Hermione fue la primera en hablar todavía con algo de esfuerzo: "_Harry...es... es Luna...por fin despertó...¡ya está fuera de peligro!._".

Harry se levantó bruscamente al oir esas palabras. Más luego, dudando un momento, volvió a sentarse. Ron y Hermione lo miraron confundidos. Ron, con las manos en las rodillas, aún respiraba trabajosamente. Sin duda alguna habían corrido desde la enfermería para llevarle la noticia. Se levantó y miró a Harry fijamente.

¿Qué sucede?...¿no piensas ir a verla?...- dijo Ron recuperando el aliento por fin.

No – Contestó Harry de manera cortante. Ron y Hermione se miraron un instante sin alcanzar a comprender.

Pero...pero Harry...tú...tú deseabas que Luna se recuperara – Hermione hablaba con voz trémula – entonces ¿porqué...porqué no quieres...?

Lo mejor para Luna es que me aleje de ella –respondió Harry fríamente antes de que su amiga terminara de formular la pregunta.

No te entiendo...¿en qué tonterías estás pensando ahora?- Ron lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, como si tratara de percibir lo que le pasaba a su amigo.

No son tonterías Ron...Voldemort me persigue a mí y por lo tanto sus mortífagos también...nadie está seguro a mi lado – dio un hondo suspiro y continúo – si permanezco junto a Luna, podría no volver a correr con tanta suerte.

Harry...sabes que eso no es cierto. No puedes hacer a un lado a Luna por lo que pasó...tienes que ir a verla... al despertar, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti... – Hermione hablaba suavemente, tratando de hacerle comprender, logrando, sin embargo, que toda la tensión guardada en el pecho de Harry por fin estallara.

�¡Claro que es cierto!...¿qué no lo entienden?...- dijo Harry poniéndose bruscamente de pie -Si Bellatrix engañó a Luna fue porque sabía que yo iría a buscarla...y no sólo eso, de no ser ella hubiera podido ser cualquiera de ustedes dos...¡si fueran sensatos se alejarían de mí!...¡Yo no hago más que ponerlos en peligro!

No digas idioteces- dijo Ron comenzando a enfadarse –no vamos a alejarnos nunca de ti ¿qué piensas?...¿qué te dejaremos solo?...- Harry no contestó y Ron, con un gesto decidido lo tomó por el hombro y le dijo –Escúchame Harry...y escúchame bien: ni Hermione ni yo vamos a renunciar ahora. No saldremos huyendo de tu lado porqué tú lo digas. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas y ¿sabes? También tenemos miedo – Harry lo miró desconcertado, mientras Ron lo soltaba -...¿Crees que no me preocupa lo que pueda sucederles a ustedes o a mi familia?...-miró un instante a Hermione que se mordía un labio con nerviosismo – pero...pero Harry, por eso mismo, ahora debemos estar más unidos que nunca...y creo...creo que deberías ir a ver a Luna, ella te necesita- terminó Ron casi en un susurro. Harry lo miraba como nunca lo había hecho. En todo el tiempo de conocerlo, Ron jamás había hablado de esa forma, soltando sus temores tan de golpe. Ahora comprendía que a todos, el miedo a lo que podría suceder les oprimía el corazón.

Ron tiene razón Harry...- dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz – debemos permanecer juntos – luego, con una débil sonrisa agregó – dicen que la unión hace la fuerza...y debe ser verdad. Porqué de otra forma nunca podrías haber escapado de Bellatrix...tú y Luna deben tener una conexión especial.

Harry dudó un segundo. No hallaba las palabras adecuadas para contestar a sus amigos. Asintió con la cabeza y con voz leve dijo "_Está bien, les prometo que iré a ver a Luna_". Sus amigos sonrieron y, minutos después, iban hacia el castillo.


	9. Liberando al corazón

IX Liberando al corazón. 

Harry había prometido a Ron y a Hermione que iría a ver a Luna y en cierta forma, sabía que no podía defraudarlos. Después de todo, lo que le habían dicho era con la mejor de las intenciones. Esa misma noche, protegido por la capa invisible, se dirigió sigilosamente a la enfermería. "_Es mejor así_" pensaba para sus adentros, "_seguramente estará dormida_".

Harry temía hablar con Luna. No sabía como decirle todo eso que se agolpaba en su pecho. Dudaba de la reacción que ella tendría ¿acaso lo culparía?... era lo más probable y le daba la razón.

Al llegar a la enfermería lo primero que hizo, fue cerciorarse de que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores. El lugar estaba vacío. Sólo el silencio y la oscuridad reinaban ahí. Harry se acercó sigilosamente a la cama de Luna. Aún en la penumbra, Luna le pareció hermosa. Su rostro lucía pálido… pero ya no con aquella palidez de muerte, sino con la de su convalecencia. Harry vigilaba de vez en vez. Temía que en cualquier momento llegara la Sra. Pomfrey y le preguntara que hacía ahí. No quería darle explicaciones a nadie. Así que decidió acercarse un poco más a Luna, pues en la penumbra, apenas si se daba cuenta de nada y quería comprobar por sí mismo que efectivamente, ella estaba bien, para después marcharse y que nunca nadie supiese que había estado ahí. Fue un alivio descubrir que la respiración de Luna ya era normal. Una fugaz sonrisa apareció en su rostro, pero se congeló en sus labios al darse cuenta, con inmenso temor, de que tenía su cara muy cerca del rostro de Luna. Podía sentir su aliento, que con terrible calidez le hacía sentir un vacío en la boca del estómago. Un deseo repentino lo embargó. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Y sabía que quería hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez desde que buscaban blibbers en el campo de Quiddicht. O desde que rondaban juntos por los pasillos mientras los demás se burlaban de ellos. O quiz� en los linderos del bosque prohibido, antes de encontrar al falso blibber. Fue acercándose más mientras pensaba que eso era lo más arriesgado que había hecho en su vida.

Harry...-Sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies al escuchar la voz. Luna había despertado y lo miraba con ese aire distraído tan característico en ella. Se irguió de golpe sin saber que hacer ¿cómo decirle a Luna que sentía todo lo que había pasado en el bosque prohibido?... ¿Cómo decirle que se sentía muy culpable? Y lo peor ¿cómo explicarle porque estaba tan cerca de ella? Podría terminar lo que había empezado, pero no podía, antes tendría que decirle a Luna que...No pudo acabar de pensar. Luna se levantó de pronto y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry ni siquiera supo como reaccionar. Tan sólo alcanzo a oír la voz de Luna en un murmullo diciéndole al oído "_Perdóname...fue mi culpa_".

Quedó aturdido. No era eso lo que esperaba. Luna había dicho en un momento las palabras que él no podía pronunciar. Las había robado de su boca. Y ahora la sentía tan frágil, abrazada a él. Lo más razonable era confortarla. Decirle que ella no tenía culpa de nada. Que el único culpable era él. Sin embargo, únicamente guardó silencio, mientras acariciaba torpemente el cabello desaliñado de Lovegood. Luego, sin decir nada, separó los brazos de Luna de su cuello. "_Será mejor que descanses_" susurró antes de dar media vuelta. Alcanzó a ver que Luna lo miraba tristemente y volvía a acostarse. Harry tomó su capa invisible y salió sin decir más.

Las piedras salpicaban y hacían ondas en el agua. Harry las había estado lanzando durante un buen rato concentrándose en ellas. No quería pensar en nada más. La visita a la enfermería era algo que constantemente venía a su memoria, aunque él tratara de alejar su mente y olvidarlo. Ron y Hermione tampoco ayudaban mucho. Le habían preguntado sobre lo que había pasado, pero Harry simplemente les había dicho que no quería hablar sobre eso, obteniendo en respuesta, gestos de desaprobación por parte de sus amigos. Aún así, ellos se encargaban de informarle el rumbo que tenían las cosas. Luna al fin se había reincorporado a clases y al parecer Miller había hablado con ella. Aunque no recordaba nada era seguro que se había enterado de todo y de una u otra forma se sentía responsable por lo sucedido. También le comentaron, como al azar, que Luna se veía cambiada. Hermione no supo explicar exactamente en que forma, pero había dicho, que si antes Luna tenía una expresión distraída, ahora parecía más ausente que nunca.

Otra piedra fue lanzada con fuerza justo enfrente de él. Volteó sorprendiéndose al ver de quién se trataba. Era Luna. Se hallaba a unos cuantos pasos con pequeñas piedrecillas en su mano.

No...te escuché llegar- le dijo Harry con voz queda.

Luna se encogió de hombros y se acercó un poco más. Mirando al lago dijo –Ya hace un rato que te observo.

Se quedaron callados. Luna volvió a lanzar otra piedra al agua y luego dijo –Entiendo que no quieras hablarme.

Luna, no...

Harry...- interrumpió Luna mirándolo a los ojos y tirando las piedras que aún tenía a un lado – Sé bien que por mi causa corriste el riesgo de que Lestrange te matara – su voz vaciló un instante.

Luna, yo...

No Harry...déjame terminar...sé muy bien porque me evitas – Luna miraba otra vez hacia el lago donde el calamar gigante nadaba formando pequeñas olas – Fue un error…lo sé...yo...yo corrí detrás del blibber...iba a atraparlo, pero desapareció...y luego oí esa risa...era ella. Me dijo muchas cosas horribles...me dijo que El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado iba detrás de ti...me dijo que tú eras un estorbo...dijo que se libraría de ti y que yo le ayudaría en eso...que para eso había enviado a Miller a acercarse a mí...por eso me dijo lo de los blibbers...no sé como no me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal, si Miller jamás hablaba conmigo...y de la nada empezó a interesarse en mí, a preguntarme cosas, incluso si tú y yo...- Luna guardó repentinamente silencio y miró a Harry por un instante.

...¿Qué?... –preguntó Harry sintiendo una revolución en su interior – No... nada- Luna prosiguió pero ahora sin despegar los ojos de Harry – Lestrange me dijo que podía hacerme mucho daño. Me exigió que te llamara...que pidiera tu ayuda. Le dije que no...que no te llamaría. Entonces ella me lanzó un cruciatus...y yo...y yo –Luna titubeó unos instantes. Seguramente aún recordaba el dolor que el hechizo ocasionaba, pero Harry sabía bien que no iba a decirlo - ...yo me prohibí gritar...sabía que si te llamaba, Lestrange te mataría. Y tenía razón, ella misma me lo dijo...dijo que acabaría contigo o te entregaría a Quién-tú-sabes...fue entonces que me levanté y le dije que no se lo permitiría...en eso apareciste tú y...no recuerdo más- Luna volvió su vista hacia el castillo mientras decía con cierto enojo –No debí haberme internado en el bosque...debí haberte hecho caso. Fue mi culpa. Si Lestrange te hubiera hecho daño yo no me lo perdonaría...por eso entiendo que quieras alejarte de mí.

No Luna, estas equivocada...- dijo Harry repentinamente – Yo no te culpo...al contrario – nervioso repuso –si me alejo de ti es porque...no quiero que te pase nada malo...a mi lado corres peligro- Luna vio a Harry con extrañeza. – Comprende, Bellatrix te engañó para poder acercarse a mí...por eso te utilizó – y con toda sinceridad agregó –Perdóname Luna...la culpa fue mía.

Al rostro de Luna poco a poco volvía su aspecto soñador. Luego empezó a reír con una risa cantarina y dijo –Ah, ya...comprendo...los dos hemos sido tontos.

... ¿Cómo?

Si. Los dos nos hemos estado culpando por lo mismo- Luna puso un dedo en su barbilla en un gesto reflexivo –supongo que lo justo es que los dos aceptemos la parte de culpa que nos corresponde...- y con toda naturalidad repuso –bueno, supongo que ahora todo estará bien.

Pero...pero Luna –Harry no entendía porque Luna no se daba, o no quería, darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Quería explicarle que lo mejor para ella es que se mantuviera lejos de él. Pero Luna, sin hacer caso de la ansiedad de Harry continúo – Es verdad lo que digo...ahora todo estará mejor – su tono de voz se volvió dulce - ¿sabes?...lo que tenemos que hacer es liberar al corazón.

... ¿Liberar al corazón?

Si. De todos sus temores y sus dudas...mira, respira hondo y siente como el aire recorre tu interior – Harry con cierto recelo, hizo lo que Luna le pedía -... ¿lo sientes?... ¿sientes como tu pecho se llena de un aire nuevo?

Bu...bueno sí – Harry trataba de parecer seguro. Todo aquello le parecía de lo más extraño y absurdo. Ese tipo de cosas sólo se le podían ocurrir a Luna que seguía hablando con convicción.

Y ya que estamos bien te propongo algo... ¿qué te parece si cuando llegue la navidad me ayudas a limpiar los muérdagos de nargles? Es muy difícil...pero son peligrosos...bueno, no tanto, pero si lo suficiente para hacerle pasar a alguien un mal rato.

Harry quedó estupefacto. Vaya que sería difícil. En especial si nadie más que Luna los podía ver. Lovegood retomaba de nuevo sus extrañas ideas, como si nada hubiese sucedido...pero lo miraba de tal forma, que le era imposible negarse. –Está bien...cuando acabemos no quedará ni un solo nargle en todo Howgarts – le dijo.

Y mientras aceptaba todo lo que decía Luna, parecía más real su singular teoría. Sentía su pecho liberado de todo ese desánimo que lo embargaba desde hacía tiempo.

Sólo falta una cosa – agregó Luna después de meditar un momento.

... ¿Qué cosa?

Para que el corazón realmente esté libre de todo aquello que guardamos, es imprescindible decir algo – Harry creyó que Luna volvería a disculparse e iba a decirle que eso ya no era necesario, más sin embargo, Luna poniéndose frente a él, muy seria y con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas murmuró –Harry...te quiero – tomó aire y concluyó con firmeza – Y voy a luchar a tu lado.

Harry la miró con asombro. Luna tenía en el rostro una mezcla de dulzura y determinación, Supo que no iba a hacerla desistir. De pronto lo abrazó, tal y como había hecho en la enfermería, para luego susurrar "_Ahora no podrás mandarme a descansar_".

De nuevo aquél deseo. Aquella imperiosa necesidad. Rodeó a Luna con sus brazos mientras su mano acariciaba nerviosamente el cabello ¡tan desaliñado! de Luna. Ese aroma a canela. Tenía que hacerlo. No podía posponerlo más...Y lo hizo. Algo parecido a la electricidad lo recorrió. Supo que a Luna le pasaba lo mismo. Durante un momento, que pareció una eternidad, no hubo más profecías, ni mortífagos, ni guerras, ni nada. Sólo estaban él y Luna. Sentía su cálido aliento, sentía sus labios temblar...y en ellos había una promesa. Como había dicho Luna. Como habían dicho sus amigos. Si estaban juntos todo estaría mejor. Aunque lo peor estaba por venir. Pero ya no sentía tanto miedo, ni angustia. Dentro de él un sentimiento empezó a tomar forma: era esperanza...y si la esperanza podía saborearse, si la esperanza tenía algún sabor, debía saber así...como los labios de Luna.

Fin.


End file.
